Intraocular lenses (IOLs) have been in use for more than 60 years as an implanted replacement for the natural lens in the human eye after cataract surgery. Until the age of 40, the natural lens can change its curvature shape, and as a result its optical power, for sharp vision of far and near objects in a process called accommodation.
Despite there being many accommodative intraocular lenses (AIOL) in the prior art, currently there is only one FDA approved AIOL and other AIOLs are in different phases of development. None of these AIOLs shows sufficient and continuous accommodation (change of optical power to focus on distance and near objects) with great optical quality.